Bubblegum Crisis The Next Genration Aftermath 2054
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Ok here the next geration of Knight Sabres, the Sabres have been inactive for years since Sylia death, but now imposter have turned up. It up to the childern of the Sabres to bring vengance
1. Chapter One New Beginings

**Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath**  
  
_=== Standard Disclaimer ===_

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the stick and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
Note: to any reader out there, that wish to comment on my spelling, this a small note to the Yanks, I'm English and using more of the Queen English, rather then the English you guys use. Such as Mom, is Mum here e.g. Mum's the word (Mu ha ha ha ha ha) sorry couldn't resist the laugh.  
  
----- _Chapter One A new beginning, new friends..._ ---  
  
It was a cold wet night in the city of Mega Tokyo. It had just stopped raining an hour before and the air was still moist from the rain before. Outside the large Mega Tokyo AD Police Main headquarter; known as the totem pole, the day shift was switching over with the night shift. One such pair of police officers coming on duty stops for a few seconds on the steps under the large canopy which was overlooked by the large tower above it. 'Well it a nice night for it' the younger of the two ADP officer thought. On his newly issued identification badge it reads Raven McNichol, and this was his first shift on petrol with the ADP. 'I can't believe it, I finally made it into the ranks, Dad would be so proud, and pity mum couldn't care less. If she hates the ADP so much, gods forgive me, then why did she marry dad' this sudden thought was broken by the sudden shouting of his new partner in front of him.  
"Hey Rookie, lets go I don't have all night for this" his partner shouted from the side walk below him.  
"Ok, Ok" Raven shouted back, as he then rushed down the steps two by two as quickly as he could "sorry I was caught up in the moment" he replied "it being my first night on duty here" The two officer slowly walked together down the ranks of ADP petrol cars, and they soon came to theirs park at the end.  
  
Mean while across town, the rain began to fall again slowly, along a sidewalk a lone man was walking. As he walked, Beggars began to came out of the wood work, with their hands out, but the man showed no sympathy towards them and shunned them if they where never there. His white hair collapsed over his right eyebrow, he raised his right and began brushing it away. He put each hand within the warmth of his pockets and continued to walk along the street. To him the noise was constant around him, he blocked it out as best possible and stayed on course as he came up to 23rd street he stopped and waited.  
  
An AD police petrol car slowly turned into 32nd street 9 blocks north, at the wheel was Sergeant Thomas Carter, and with him today was his new probationer officer Raven McNichol. The Sergeant was busy trying to partake his knowledge on to the younger cop.  
"well the only real advice I can give you Rookie, is never get on the bad side of Operation Chief Romanova, I never did get away with that..." the older of the two officers said, as his new partner listen to him as they drove down the street, as the car rolled to a stop at a red light, Raven turned and replied.  
"Well what's wrong with my aunt Nene" he said, desperately trying to hold back a grin from his superior officer.  
"Hun you're related to Chief Romanova, Raven?" the trainer asked.  
"Not directly Sarge, but she had babysitter me and my sister when we where younger and my mother consider her a sister" Raven replied as he leaned back in his seat. Suddenly the ADP com channel came to life as the sound of a dispatcher voice came over the air.  
"All unit's we have a R Sequence in Progress at the Giro Bank on 23rd street, unit's 22,32,41 & 42 please respond, Full Tac units are being scrabbled from HQ. The chief has given you weapons free over" Suddenly Carter began to flick several switches on the dashboard, which had activated the petrol cars siren and unlock the engine speed lock on the car, allowing it to go at it full speed.  
"That be us Rookie, can you call us as responding" he said as he brought the petrol car into a deep u-turn into the incoming line and brought the car the way it came.  
"Totem Pole, this is Car 32, Show us as responding" Raven replied as he pick up the mike for the com channel. Suddenly the light rain outside turned into a right down pour, was it going to get any worse he thought.  
  
Outside the Giro bank, things where a lot worse for other people. As the wreckage of two police car that had burned out from the fuel, which had ignited from the gunfire of the two boomer which where standing outside the entrance of the bank. Out of no where, came a single ADP petrol car, which came cursing down the street, it faired better then the other two Standard police cars. But the gunfire over whelm the armour of the car, and it exploded in a bright flash of light.  
Things where very much worse inside the bank, as there where many dead bodies that where littered over the floor, inside there was another boomer that was looking over the room. In the first stages of the robbery it had gone desperate wrong, the security boomers in the bank that was guarding the bank. Where supposed to have been unarmed, but they had been issued with side arms just the week before. Making it a very messy scene, both sides lost people including the robbers, who lost five of the six man team in the gun fight and only one hostage came out unscratched. In the middle of it all stood a man in his late 30, he was unshaven and was wearing an unclean boiler suit. He was sporting a sub-machine gun, which he currently had pointed at the only other person in the room. She was sitting on the floor, she was young only about eighteen, she was looking at the man across the lobby from her, what scared him was her eyes. The deep green eye's stared back at him, unnerved him  
"Dam it all; it wasn't supposed to go down like this!!! I will kill that little rat, no one mess with the Mo'steels" he said out loud angry, but it wasn't really meant for any one but him self, the reason for this was that some one offered his gang the chance to rob the bank. All they had to do was follow the instructions they had been given, but once they had stormed the bank, it all seemed to have gone wrong for them. They had been told there would be light security at the bank, but what they faced was more then that, and it resulted in the death of five of his friends.  
The only surviving bystander in the bank, became the only hostage the gunman had. Her name was Videl, and she had only been there to attend a job interview. Even with the three boomers backing him up, the gunman felt it was wise to keep his gun trained on the girl in front of him. It was something about her, which worried him. He had spent the last ten minutes studying her features of her face. The cold expression she gave him, like she didn't care. The scar on her left cheek had healed a long time ago, but the man knew that it must have been a deep cut. In all the uncut black hair and her green eyes, where a real mix, telling him not to mess with her. But he slowly rose up from where he was leaning and walked towards the girl, still pointing his gun at her.  
"You're coming with me... I'm going to show this damn city, that no one mess with the Mo'steel" he said as he towelled over her, she simply rolled her eyes back.  
"Damn I don't have time for this" she said to herself, as he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. This had only made the gunman madder, as he hit her across the face with the butt of his gun. She simply fell to her knees, after a few seconds, she raised her face and said.  
"If you touch me again" she had said with an angry voice "You will regret it" this only made the gunman smirked and he simply replied.  
"Who's going to help you babe? Your Knight in shinning armour?" this made Videl start to feel hopeless, she was too weak to take on anyone... bugger it why couldn't she get any better.  
  
Out side the bank, two AD Police cars came rushing up the empty street side by side. Suddenly the two boomers outside open fire on them, spraying the cars with bullets. One of the cars kept on driving, zooming past the burn out cars and the bank. While the other police car braked, and reversed back the why it had came. In this car contained our two AD police officers.  
"Shit, Dispatch, we have a Code 511, we need back up. Officers Smith & Dole Down" Shouted the experience officers as he saw the burnt out wreckage of the first ADP car on the scene. He made sure he backed the car a safe distance from the bank, before he stopped.  
"Shit, I didn't sign up for this" the younger cop said as he opened his door, his partner replied as he got out.  
"Hell of a way to get baptised, ehh Rookie" he said, as he grabbed his rifle from the car. "Totem, we have two boomers on the door way of the bank, how the stasis of Ray and Charlie" he asked, referring to the officers of the petrol car, that had continued to drive past the bank, the dispatcher voice came alive over the com.  
"Car 42 is Ok, Charlie received some wounds, but both officers are making their way towards the bank on foot over, advise you to do so also over" the dispatcher said.  
"Roger, Over" Carter replied "Come on Rookie" he said as he cocked his assault rifle in his arms. Both officers set off on foot towards the bank, hoping to meet up with the other officers out side the bank, and not be spotted by the boomers there.  
  
Inside the bank the gunman had seen the two ADP cars come and go, he decided it was time to go and he needed some insurance, so he grabbed Videl with one arm and used the other to hold his gun to her head.  
  
Outside Carter and Raven had managed to get into a secure position in front of the bank.  
"This is Ray, I count three active boomer cores, two outside and one inside over" the other ADP officer said, from behind his position of one of the burned out wreckage of the first ADP car on the scene.  
"Roger, I got the one on the right in my sights" replied Carter as he lined up his gun sight on the boomer core.  
"I got the other boomer over" replied Ray, from his position, Raven mean while doubled checked his gun, and he looked up at the entrance of the bank as he saw the door open.  
  
In the entrance of the bank, the man yelled.  
"If you don't give me what I want, the bitch here gets it" with the top of his voice.  
"Who going to save you when this is all over?" the girl asked.  
"Hun?" the man replied, as he applied pressure to her head with his machine gun. She simply chucked back at him.  
"You need to understand, I'm not at all afraid of you" she replied. Down below one of the police officer shout out.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want lots of money and a copter to get me out of here" the gunman shouted back. "Not to mention, no one can stop me" at this the girl simply let out a sigh and said.  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots here, that never happens, don't you guys ever watch movies" she said with a small laugh.  
"Shut up bitch" the gunman yelled, holding back his finger off the trigger.  
  
Behind one of the few cars in the street not to be filled with bullets holes, sat our hero Raven. Slowly he get himself into a sniper position as he pulls down his targeting visor on his helmet, slowly he lines up his target with his sight and click his com mike on.  
"This is Raven, I have the shot on the gunman, do I processed?" he asked.  
"This is Charlie, I don't have a clear shot on our gunman over" one of the three other officers on the scene answered.  
"Ray, I have a boomer, but no gunman over" another answered.  
"Rookie it up to you, I don't have a shot on the gunman but I have the other boomer over" his partner replied.  
"On the count of three, One, two..." Raven said as he tensed up on the trigger, suddenly all hell broke out.  
  
**Fin for now...**  
  
Next Chapter... _'New Knights'_  
  
Finally this chapter is finished for now; I would like to thank any one who finished up to this point. This story started off for me as a RPG, I was in. I just had to turn into a story, as I could really see a storyline that I could continue on. Reviews welcome and wanted you can contact me on KnightHawkJrfanfiction.net


	2. Chapter Two New Knights

**Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath**  
  
=== _Standard Disclaimer_ ===

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the stick and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
Note: to any reader out there, that wish to comment on my spelling, this a small note to the Yanks, I'm English and using more of the Queen English, rather then the English you guys use. Such as Mom, is Mum here e.g. Mum's the word (Mu ha ha ha ha ha) sorry couldn't resist the laugh.  
  
-----

_Chapter Two New Knights_

---  
  
What happen at the bank, all of it happen in a flash. Faster then anyone could imagine. Across the street in a deserted shop the scene was watched by one lone man with white hair. Just a second before the AD police officers was about to pull the trigger as he could take out the lone gunman on the steps, a high pitched sound erupted in his ears, he turn to see where it was coming from. What he saw, he couldn't believe it for the first time in 15 years, a Knight Sabre was active. The same blue female hardsuit sailed through the air performing a back flip on it jets. It extended it right arm forwards towards the boomer, and then it fired two shots from the palm of its gloves aimed at the boomers at the entrance of the bank. The heads of the boomers exploded in a bright flash.  
During all this the Raven, who had been targeting the gunman, saw his chance and slowly eased the pressure on to the trigger as he looked through the sight. As the shot from the gun fired, the re-coil of the gun hit back, breaking his sight on the gunman. Suddenly a cry broke out.  
"All units move!!!" shouted Sergeant Carter, as he rose from his position behind another car and all the ADP officers stormed the bank.  
  
In the middle of it all, Videl who had managed to shake herself free from the armed gunman during all the confusion, as he looked up at the Knight Sabres. She rushed down the steps in front of her, a different type of shot sounded from the two that she heard the hard suit had released. She looked back towards the gunman that had been holding her hostage, his head burst open like a water melon as he was hit by the weapons fire from Raven rifle. She stop in her tracks as she saw the Blue Knight sabres land on the roof of the building opposite and disappeared. The brought fear to her face, as she thought 'No it not possible they couldn't have tracked me down', two ADP officer rushed pass her as they rushed into the bank to deal with the last boomer there. While one other officer rushed up to her, he grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the steps and he said something that she didn't catch.  
"Hun... What?" she asked, tears running down her face, drops of blood running from her nose and mouth from the injury caused by the gunman.  
"Are you Ok" the young brown haired officer asked as he stared into her eyes, he was afraid that she might be going into shock. Before she could answer his question, weapons fire sounded from inside the bank answered back.  
"Dispatch, the final boomer is down, we need medics" shouted Sergeant Carter, as he rushed back outside the bank. He jogged over to Raven, who had managed to get the girl to sit down on the side of the steps leading up to the bank.  
"Rookie, you OK, how the girl?" Carter asked, Raven turned and answered  
"I'm fine, but I think she going into shock, we need to get her to a hospital now!" Carter looked at the kid again and soon realised something about the Rookie, he was cool under pressure, something he must have got off from his old man.  
"Ok Rookie, the medics are going to take their sweet time getting here. Take the car and get her to a hospital" he said as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and threw them at Raven. "In all my days on the force kid, I never thought I see a Knight Sabre at work" he said as he helps carry the silent girl to their petrol car. This seemed to make the girl more scared as the sound of the word Knight Sabre. Suddenly the sound pf multiple sirens sounded from the TAC units that where making their way towards the scene. With in a minute, Carter and Raven had managed to successfully secure the girl into the passenger seat.  
"Report back to me as soon as possible" Carter said, as Raven open the driver's door of the car.  
"Roger that" He simply said as he slid into the car and buckled up.  
"See you later" Carter called out as he slammed the door shut and with that Raven turned the key in the ignition and the motor turned, springing to life. As he pulled away from the scene he turned to look at the girl sitting in the passenger seat beside him 'God' he thought as he looked at her 'She must really be scared of something'.  
"Don't worry, we will get you to a hospital soon" he said as he turned the car onto the main road, this brought a sudden reaction from the girl.  
"No... It not safe there, anywhere other then a hospital" the girl said, Raven looked over he was glad that the girl was speaking.  
"Ok, it nice to hear you speak, what's your name?" he asked as he slowed the car down.  
"My Name... my name is Videl, O'God thank you, thank you" she said quietly from her seat not looking at Raven at first, she first was looking out at the city. Then she turned towards Raven, who was driving the car "They will be after me now, I need to go someplace that be safe" she finally said, fear showing in her face.  
What was going through Raven mind was a puzzled, what he had seen and what he knew was extreme puzzling for him and he needed some answers and he knew where he could get them.  
"I know the exact place that we need, it is both safe and secure" Raven said as he turned a sharp right turn into a side road towards district.  
"Where are you taking me" Videl asked as she looked over at Raven who was driving the car.  
"Some where, where you will be safe, don't worry" he answered back, mind you Raven also knew it was somewhere that he could get some answers. Because of what he had just seen worried him. She wouldn't, would she? He thought. He and his sister had been told, a family secret on their 18 birthday. And what he had just seen earlier had a direct involvement with that conversation. Both of them sat in silent for the rest of the 15 minutes drive.  
To Videl, it was worrying, she knew who had been wearing the hardsuit at the bank and knew if she had been spotted it would be trouble for her. She hoped she would never see that side of her life again. She only hoped for the moment that she hadn't been spotted by the hardsuit wearer. Videl noticed that Raven had parked the car outside a nightclub.  
"Here we are" he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the cars door handle. Videl followed suit and when she stepped out she looked as the night clubs sign.  
"The hot Leg's" Videl asked with a puzzled voice as she looked again.  
"Don't look at me, mum told me that was the original name for the place" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He beckon Videl to follow him, he led her around to a side door on the building and rang the buzzer. They waited for a while, until again, Raven hit the buzzer again. This time they got an answer with the sound of a bolt unlocking, but before the door opened up the full way. A female voice spoke out.  
"Who is it" it asked, in a comedic southern belle tone. This lead Raven to bring his hand up to his head, while he shakes his forehead.  
"Sylvie, it Raven will you please open up" Raven answered back, it resulted in all the locks on the door be open. As the door swung open, it revealed a girl of the same age of Raven. She also shares the same golden brown hair of Raven. She was also angry at him for some reason.  
"Err... shouldn't you be at work?" she asked as Raven brought the girl Videl inside. He turned and looked at her.  
"Been busy, Seen mum" Sylvie looked blankly at him for several seconds before answering  
"Yes, she upstairs working on the accounts, why?" she asked, as she closed the door back up, as Raven showed Videl onto the club floor.  
"Been watching the news" Raven asked as he sat Videl on a stool as the large bar.  
"No" replied Sylvie, she noticed the bleeding nose that Videl had and made her way behind the bar for the first aid kit that she knew was there. Raven asked her to turn on the television that was above the bar, which she did. After several seconds of silences between them, Raven picked up the remote and began to flick through the channels, until he came across a news channel.  
"And we go live to Trish, at the Giro bank, where word has just come to us that a bank robbery has been foiled, by what we believe to be the vigilantly group known as the Knight Sabres. Trish we go over to you..." the male newscaster said before Raven muted the sound.  
"She wouldn't would she?" Sylvie asked Raven  
"I don't know, that why I asked if you seen mum" Raven answered back, Videl was going to ask them a question, but before she could ask them some spoke out.  
"What the hell are you talking about Linna, Ok I am looking at the TV now" the three of them turned to see an older woman who looked like Sylvie speaking on a mobile phone. "God" she said as the old woman eyes viewed the TV screen.  
"Mum, god you're here" Raven said as he saw his mother, "Please tell me you haven't done anything strange today" he asked.  
"Linna, I call you back, better yet get yourself down here as soon as possible" she said before ending her phone call to her friend. What the hell is going on?" she asked still looking at the screen above the bar.  
"There was a bank robbery today, which had some boomers involved, I was there and I saw a hardsuit" Raven said as he picked himself up a bottle of Carlsberg beer from below the bar.  
"You're kidding me" the woman shocked her head; she couldn't believe what her old friend had said over the phone. Now seeing it on the news, and hearing it from her own son made it much more of a headache for her. Who the hell, was trying to use the Knight Sabres image. If Sylia was here, these impostors would be knocked into next week by the time Sylia had finished.  
But thinking this brought back bad memories, of Sylia death. She didn't die from the hands of a boomer, she died in a stupid simple car crash, and they never did catch the other diver all those years ago. Since her death Linna, Nene and Priss vowed never to wear the hardsuits again.  
It had hit Linna hard, but she had her daughter May to look after. So she had someone to look after. Before Sylia death she had fallen desperate in love with someone, and he had given her the chance to have a family. But before she gave birth to their child, he had been killed. Linna might have killed herself if it hadn't been for the child growing inside of her, after giving birth to her daughter. She found new hope and raised her child to the best of her abilities; she only hoped that she would have a normal life unlike her mother.  
The death of Sylia put on a strain on Mackie and Nene relationship, they soon broke up after it. Mackie soon moved to Germany, where he set up shop. This left Nene with a void to fill in her life; she soon found her career in the ADP a sure let area to let off steam. Priss couldn't still believe that Nene had been the chief of the AD police for the past two years; neither could her husband of eighteen years.  
Leon asked Priss to marry him, after he had told her that he knew about her little secret, after few months she found out see was expecting. They soon had two twins to care for, a little boy and girl. She named them after some of her close friends that meant something to her in her life. Since he retired from the ADP four years ago, Leon brought the old club Priss use to play at. And they set about refurbishing it; they soon had a thriving business. Their two kids had soon fully grown up; both of them soon joined the ADP after finishing high school, following their dad into the force.  
Raven had just started his first day today 'Damn he grown up fast that kid' she thought 'and Sylvie being to sound like me, God' as she then thought about her little girl. She still had some training to do for the ADP, being a rebel's kid she had to join the armoured suit unit. They had both just turned 18 a couple of months ago, and Priss thought it was wise to inform them of their mother secret double life of her past. They had taken it pretty well, they couldn't believe it until. Priss showed them the remains of one of her old hardsuits.  
Now there was some one who was impersonating the Knight Sabres, with the same level of technology of hardsuits they once had. This wasn't good and Priss knew it. She was going to need to speak to Nene and Linna, and get hold of Mackie as soon as possible. She knew that he wouldn't do anything like this without informing them. She looked over to her son and asked "Pass me one" she said pointing to the beer, Raven had in his hands. Out of no where, while Raven was pulling another beer from the shelf, Videl spoke out.  
"What do you know about the Knight Sabres" Videl asked, both Raven and Sylvie looked at Videl, they hoped she didn't fully know the truth, that she was just making a wide guess. While Priss turned towards her, 'She knew something, not about them, but about what happen today at the bank and who the impostor might be' Priss thought, how was she going to play this one.  
"You tell me, what you know and I tell you what I know" Priss said as she sat down to face to face with Videl.  
"Maybe it will be it better if I tell someone else" she said "but I warn you now, if they find out about you knowing about them, they will kill you"  
"Go on" said Priss as she waited for Videl answer. Raven lean back against a fridge, while Sylvie pulled her self up onto the bar top, where she made herself comfortable.  
"The reason I know who was wearing that hardsuit; it was because I worked with them. They had been selected to form a team which was to use technology based on the designs from the hardsuits of the Knight Sabres" she said. Priss leaned forward and asked her this question.  
"And how do you know this" and almost immediately Priss got her answer.  
"I was selected to be a member of this team, that how I know" she answered "I became a problem for them, when I learnt too much about their overall plan" Videl answered back trying not to look any one directly in the eye "they tired to kill me for what I knew, I have been on the run for about a year since then" the girl answered.  
"Do you know who was in charge" Priss asked the girl, what she had answered has given Priss an idea of what happen, but had not fully answered the question she wanted to know.  
"No, we never knew who was behind it or why, but if you don't mind would you answer one of my question" she young girl asked. Priss was a bit taken back by this.  
"Sure, fire away" she said looking at the kid.  
"What is your interest in the Knight Sabres?" she asked. Priss thought for several seconds wondering if she should give the Kid some straight answers or hold back. 'O'what the hell the kid being honest with me' she thought.  
"My interest in the Knight Sabres is a personal one, it to do with an old friend of mine and her plan to free this city from a certain evil several long years ago" Priss said, taking a long swig of her drink. "But what you told me, lets me believe that I can trust you" Priss said as she leaned up against the bar top "So I am going to tell you the truth, I was a member of the Knight Sabres" she said before finishing her bottle of beer. The reaction on both Raven and Sylvie faces showed their shock of their mother telling the truth to this girl Videl. While the reaction on Videl face was more of 'I don't believe it' look because of all her training, never prepared her to meet face to face with one of the original Knight Sabres.  
"You where a Knight Sabre" Videl asked pointing to Priss, still trying to take all the information in.  
"Yes, before I became the mother of these two. I had little to live for and I recruited for my skills and my hatred for Genom" Priss said. Suddenly the room was filled with the ringing of a mobile phone. Everyone turned to look from where it was coming from, all eyes turned to Raven. Who pulled his communicator out of it holster on his belt.  
"Give me a moment" he said as he walked out to the back storage room to answer it. "Hello" he said as he switches on the phone.  
"Raven! What in the world are you playing at!!! You haven't been following protocol" Came the scream of Nene Romanova as she shouted down the line; Raven pulled the mobile away from his ear. Hoping not to be made deaf from this call.  
"Sorry, sorry, the girl we rescued didn't want to go to hospital, plus she told her some interesting information about these new hardsuits" Raven said over his communicator  
"So what their saying on the news channel is the truth" Nene asked, her voice sounding down.  
"Yep, One hardsuit at the Giro bank" Raven replied, "As soon as you got the chance, I would say it wise that you got down here and speak to mum" he commented to her.  
"My shift ends in an hour, I'll be there as soon as possible ok" Nene said before the two of them said goodbye and Raven hang up the connection. As soon as he switched off the communicator, he walked back out to the bar area. Where he found that Videl was now speaking to his sister and his mother on her phone speaking to what he thought was Linna. 'God how did I get into this mess' he thought as he looked round 'I never thought it was going to be like this on my first day'  
Mean while, while she was speaking to Videl, Sylvie too was thinking 'never thought that this would come back and haunt us, what are we going to do'. While the person who to most focus on was speaking to her old team mate.  
"Linna, I think we got to reform the team, yes? Well we can't let them get away this. I know I'm to old to be doing this that broken leg from a year ago proves that" Priss sigh as she felt her right leg which she broke, while out riding her old bike "But I been thinking, Raven and Sylvie they both learned martial arts from Leon. I also shown them a few moves, I think you should lest speak to May" screaming came off from the other end.  
"Sorry, but I think we need her, She getting better then you Linna. With out her on the team, it won't function" she paused for a second and listen to her friend. "Ok I let you tell her but I think you should get over here as soon as possible, we need to have a meeting, yes we need to contact Mackie. See if he knows anything about this" Priss said to Linna "I speck to Nene, when she get here. OK Bye" Priss said goodbye as she hanged the phone up. 'God what are we going to do now' she thought as she looked to the three young kids in front of her.  
  
Fin for now...  
  
Next Chapter... 'New Enemy'  
  
Finally this chapter is finished for now; I would like to thank any one who finished up to this point. This story started off for me as a RPG, I was in. I just had to turn into a story, as I could really see a storyline that I could continue on. Reviews welcome and wanted you can contact me on KnightHawkJrfanfiction.net


	3. Chapter Three New Enemy

**Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath  
**  
=== _Standard Disclaimer_ ===

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the ball and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
Note: to any reader out there, that wish to comment on my spelling, this a small note to the Yanks, I'm English and using more of the Queen English, rather then the English you guys use. Such as Mom, is Mum here e.g. Mum's the word (Mu ha ha ha ha ha) sorry couldn't resist the laugh.  
  
-----

_Chapter 3 New Enemy's_

---  
  
An hour later halfway across the city of Mega Tokyo, on the roof of what appeared to be a disused warehouse inside what was known by the city as the fault edge. Two men stood by the roof entrance way that led to the building, they where both wearing lab coats over their attire. They where both looking over notes on handheld computer they where holding before them. They seemed to be waiting for something to happen, they didn't have to wait long as a high wine pitch sound that blasted through the sky. Both men turned towards where the sound was coming from, they raised their heads towards the sky above them.  
They saw what was the outline of a shadow, in the bright clearing sky before them. The shadow arched through the sky towards them. As the shadow landed on the roof before the two lab technicians who where waiting for it.  
The more senior technician, who was in his early sixty's looked up at the sleek form fitting hardsuit, which was now standing before him. This hardsuit colour scheme, matched the dark blue and red strips of the hardsuit once worn by the Knight Sabre known as Priss Asagiri, but it wasn't her sporting this new sleek hardsuit. The lab technician briefly looked at his hand held computer, after entering several brief notes, he turned towards the figure standing before him.  
"How did the test go Lynx ?" the old man asked, as the visor on the hardsuit click open, as the top slide up into the open position, it revealed the face of a very young woman, no older then seventeen. The most shocking item of this meeting was that of the face of the woman. Her face matched the girl that Raven and Sylvie and made friends with, know as Videl. She had the small light chestnut Brown hair under the helmet. The only difference between this woman and Videl was that this woman had no scar on her left cheek.  
"The test was exceptional Dr Williams" the Lynx replied to the senior technicians before her. She had been trained to be a ruthless killer with no emotions to her. "There was one problem with the test" she said.  
"What was that" the Doctor replied, as he and the younger technician looked at her.  
"Videl was at the test site" Lynx replied still showing no emotion what so ever for her former sister. But the emotion of the other two was evident. The younger technician in his late twenties spoke up first.  
"This is bad, he had told us that he had killed her" he blurted out, his colleague and superior raised his hand to silent him.  
"What happen to her" the older man asked, turning to woman wearing the hardsuit.  
"She left the scene of the test site, in accompany of an AD Police officer. As per your instruction, I returned here immediately" she paused for a second before continuing the conversation "If I had, had the chance, I would have terminated her" she replied with no emotion to her voice. The old man turned to the woman and spoke out.  
"It would be better if you didn't, Lynx you may return to the bay and remove the hardsuit" he raised his hand and began to comb it through his thinning hairline. "None of this is to be known by the others or any one else" he said, before the woman now known as Lynx, simple nodded the acknowledgement before going inside the warehouse. After she had left, the senior Doctor turned towards his colleague and spoke. "I thought this day couldn't get any worse" and with that they both made their way inside the warehouse.  
  
Fin for now...  
  
Next Chapter... 'Old Friend's'  
  
Finally this chapter is finished for now; I would like to thank any one who finished up to this point. This story started off for me as a RPG, I was in. I just had to turn into a story, as I could really see a storyline that I could continue on. Reviews welcome and wanted you can contact me on KnightHawkJrfanfiction.net


	4. Chapter Four Old Friends

**Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath  
**  
**=== Standard Disclaimer ===**

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the ball and BRING US MORE. This Fan fiction is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
Note: to any reader out there, that wish to comment on my spelling, this a small note to the Yanks, I'm English and using more of the Queen English, rather then the English you guys use. Such as Mom, is Mum here e.g. Mum's the word (Mu ha ha ha ha ha) sorry couldn't resist the laugh.  
  
----- _Chapter 4 Old Friend's_ ---  
  
It was well past 11pm when Raven began looking for Videl, it had been bugging him since the conversation with his mother earlier. He needed to speak to Videl alone, after trying to find her, he had been informed that she was up on the roof on the club.  
"You Ok" Raven asked as he walked up to Videl, who was looking up at the stars. She turned to see who was calling her.  
"I'm fine" she replied "What brings you up here?"  
"O I just wanted to speak to you, you know" he paused and sat down carefully while holding two bottles "Want one?" he asked offering her a beer.  
"Thanks" she said taking the bottle from his grasp.  
"So how do you know so much about these other Knight Sabres?" Raven asked as he opened his beer.  
"I was one of them, remember" she replied  
"You mean you where actually meant to be one of them" this was a bit of a shock for Raven, but the biggest was yet to come.  
"Yes, I was created for that sole purpose" she replied while opening her bottle of beer. Mean while the shock of her last statement had caused Raven to choke on his beer that he had drunk.  
"Created?" Raven replied "You mean you're a... Boomer" this drained the colour from his face.  
"A boomer? Yes I am, does that surprise you" Raven was silent for several very long seconds as he stared at Videl.  
"I just can't believe it, you're a boomer, God my mother told me about a class of boomer that where almost human like" Raven stared at the bottle of beer in front of him.  
"It hard to believe isn't it, that I look, act as a human" Videl replied taking a long sip of her beer. "What was that about a class of boomer?" she asked  
"My mum told me that my Sister was named after a boomer, it was such a surprise that. The way my mother bad mouth boomers, then my sister found out she was named after one"  
"Why she named her after this boomer then, if she didn't like boomers" asked Videl.  
"Hey that personal" came a new voice behind them, they both turned to see Sylvie standing there, but she wasn't alone, Standing there with her was a seventeen year old girl with chestnut blond hair.  
"What going on, my mum's going mental" the young girl asked "O hey" she said when she saw Videl "New Friend" she asked Sylvie.  
"Girlfriend I worry about you sometimes" Sylvie replied.  
"What!!"  
"Hey May" Raven spoke up "Let me introduce to you, this is Videl. How can I put this, she is one of the reason you mum, my mum and aunty Nene are going mental"  
"Ok what have I missed" she asked.  
"Have you ever heard of the Knight Sabres? May" Raven asked.  
"Sure, Urban legend" she said as sat her self down opposite.  
"Not so quite urban legend girl, their real and two of them we really know well" Sylvie whispered, as she sat down as well.  
"Really who?" she asked, both Raven and Sylvie looked at each other and tried very hard not to burst out laughing.  
"Your mother and our mother" Sylvie said out. This got a blank up expression stare from May, almost saying 'Yer right'  
"Pull the other one sister"  
"We are not joking here, the reason our parents are all going mental, is that today some bogus team has shown up, I was there and so was Videl" Raven blurted out. "And Videl knows all about them" he said pointing to Videl.  
"Ok say if I am buying this story from you, how she involved" May said staring at Videl.  
"I am involved in this because I was supposed to be part of these bogus Knight Sabres as you call them" Videl spoke out.  
"Then why aren't you" May asked  
"She got a good question there" Sylvie said acknowledging May's question.  
"The reason I am no longer part of that organisation is a long one" Videl replied, as she ran her hand through her un kept hair "I been on the run since I learned the plan that Van Weenen was planning, after he found out he ordered my death"  
"Ouch" Sylvie said, Both Raven and May said nothing but stare at Videl.  
"I left everything I knew, my sisters my home all gone" she paused "I'm surprised that Lynx didn't try to kill me, it was in her nature to follow orders"  
"Who Lynx?" Raven asked.  
"Lynx is one of my sisters, she was the one at the bank wearing the hardsuit you saw"  
"I don't think much of your family, sorry if I sound immoral" May said.  
"Don't worry, I understand it my self, but I understand that my sister where program to do what they where told" Videl spoke up.  
"Programmed?" both Sylvie and May asked.  
"Videl here is a boomer" Raven spoke up, saving Videl the trouble.  
"That explain why you where asking about Sylvie" Sylvie said.  
"Hun?" asked a very confused May,  
"A long story, you ever here the story about the woman I was named after May?" Sylvie asked.  
"No"  
"Let's see, before me and Raven where even born, or before mum really knew dad, there was this girl. When they met they immediately clicked together a true friendship" Sylvie paused for a while before continuing the story "This girl came to Mega Tokyo to be free, she never had a life before it, because she was a boomer. My mother told me this, that once that she had found out that she was a boomer she held nothing against her and wished that she didn't die" after Sylvie finished the group was silent for a minute.  
"How did she die" Videl asked.  
"Mother would never tell me the full story, but one of Sylvie sister was in trouble and she was trying to help her, when trouble struck my mum was forced to kill her"  
"Dad told me about that, he was there, and that when he found out about mum" Raven replied breaking the icily silences.  
"When did dad tell you about that?" Sylvie asked.  
"Right after mum told us on our birthday, he told me we needed another father son talk"  
"I am going to have to have a really long talk with my mum about this" May said shaking her head, "excuse me" she said getting up "I m going to have a word with my mother" she said before leaving the group.  
  
"O mum where are you?" came a call that immediately shock Linna up, 'They have bound to have told her' she thought 'I never wanted May to be messed up in this, it cost Jr his life, God what am I going to do'  
"Excuse me girls" Linna said to Priss and Nene, who had bee discussing plans to deal with these bogus Sabres.  
"Good luck" Priss said as Linna walked out of the room.  
"Glad I never had any kids" Nene commented leaning back in her chair. "Well you had better call Mackie, while she busy"  
  
While outside in the hall running from Priss Living room, Linna found her seventeen year old daughter leaning up against the wall looking at her shoes.  
"Ok mum, is what Raven and Sylvie told me true" May asked still looking at her feet below her.  
"What have they told you?" Linna asked her daughter.  
"That you and aunty Priss, where the famous Knight Sabres, it a joke right, their pulling my leg?" she turned to face her mother, her face showing signs of uncertainly.  
"It no joke honey, I was a Knight Sabre"  
"And you never thought to tell me" May shouted out.  
"I never told you, because I didn't want you involved in this mess" Linna replied.  
"Why not"  
"You father, he was killed while wearing his hardsuit, that why!" Linna shouted out and then she burst out crying. She fell to her knees still crying.  
"I'm..... Sorry mum" May said as she bent down and supported her mother "I never knew" Both of them where holding each other "mum will you tell me what really happen to dad" she asked.  
"Sure, he was..." she said as the scene of both of them disappeared from view.  
  
Two days later it was all hustle and bustle at the Mega Tokyo international space port, as Mackie Stingray waited in line for customs passport control.  
"Good evening Sir" the custom agent said as Mackie handed him his passport card. The agent quickly wiped the card through the machine in front of him. He study the man in front of him, he looked quite different to the photo on record. In all he just looked older and more mature to the young man who left Mega Tokyo all those years ago. After taking a few seconds to read the information on the screen in front of him, the custom agent handed back the card. "Welcome back Sir, Have a good time" the agent said, with a smile.  
"Thanks" Mackie replied as the barrier slide open letting him pass through. 'Man it really has been a while since I been here' he thought as he walked down to the baggage claim. He stopped to pick p his bag on the luggage carrousel as it came off. He passed through the rest of the customs with no problems, as he reached the door to the main arrivals hall he hesitated. 'Why the hell am I here, it been six years' he thought, but he knew why he was here. He slowly walked through the large double doors with several passengers. Once he passed through the doors he began to scourers the crowds behind the rows of barriers. Out the corner of his eye he spotted the red hair he knew well, with her was the other two friends.  
"Hays Guys" he shouted across the noisy hall, as he walked over to them. The three figures standing over on the opposite side of the hall looked so different to him.  
"Hey Mackie" The tallest being Linna said, as he began to hug them.  
"Good to see you too Linna"  
"What was the hold up?" Priss asked, as she was annoyed having to wait an extra hour due to delays to Mackie flight.  
"Tail wind against us, I'm afraid" he replied as he gave her a hug. "How Leon and the kids" he asked back.  
"Their all good, but all a little shocked about everything that's happen" she said as she released from the hug.  
Next came the big step for Mackie 'here goes nothing' he thought as he turned towards the last of the three from the welcome group. Who had been silent up to this point, her face held a stone faced expression.  
"Hello Nene, you're looking as beautiful as ever" he said as he eyed the red head in front of him. His statement sang true to him, she was still beautiful at the age she was. Maybe it wasn't too late for him and her.  
"Mackie it been to long" she said as her stone expression changed to a face of delight. Once Mackie saw this he smiled and both of them hugged in a tight embrace.  
"It good to see you too" he said as he relaxed his grip.  
"Come on you two, let's get back to the car" Priss said, while pointing towards the car park.  
"Ok let's go" Mackie said as he picked up his bags and followed them.  
"I see you got rid of the beard" Linna commented as they walked along.  
"Well one of my students said that I looked to old" he commented as the walked along the terminal floor.  
"I thought you grew it, to look older" Priss said back.  
"True, but at the time, not too many students take notice of a 19 year old professor" this brought a small cry of laughter from between the four of them.  
"How life at college" Nene said holding onto Mackie arm like a teenage lover.  
"It fair, fair, teaching, grading work. Sometimes I wonder what happen to my youth" he paused a few second till they pass a couple who where in ear shot, once they had passed Mackie asked "Has there been an new development" the immediately silent between the four of them already proved it point, before Priss answered..  
"Yes, yesterday there was an incident as the Big S Shopping Mall at Geo City"  
"That doesn't sound good"  
"No fifteen people lost their lives, when a combat boomer was programmed to go rouge" Nene commented back "Since then, I been getting Stick from the PM and the city Mayor about dealing with this problem".  
"Well have you got any data on the hardsuits" Mackie asked as they came up to Linna car.  
"Not really, ADP resources have been stretch at the time of the attacks, but Raven seen them. And Videl knows some stuff about them, but she scared about speaking about them" Nene spoke up.  
"Do you trust this girl?"  
"I Do" Spoke Priss "It something about her, the way she speaks to us. That she telling us the truth"  
"Well I like to speak to her when we get to your place" Mackie replied as everyone got into the car. "I been looking into the hardsuit data, that Sylia left, it possible to rebuild the hardsuits, but are you guys up for it" he asked as Linna started the car.  
"Err... well... we spoken to the kids, you got to respect them Mackie" Nene said "Raven and Sylvie both passed through the ADP academy with flying colours" she looks over at Priss when she speaks this then he turned to Linna "and ... May, she like her mother with all those moves"  
"I'm not too happy about dragging May into this" Linna spoke out.  
"Hey she became a black belt instructor in six months, you got to give your girl some credit, Linna" Priss said and the car rolled down the car park ramp.  
"What about the girl Videl" Mackie asked.  
"Well Raven, he been backing the girl, we let her uses a computer and she even impressed Nene, and you know that hard to do" Priss said from the front.  
"Ok I got to meet this girl" Mackie said "Where she staying?"  
"She been crashing with Sylvie"  
  
**Fin For Now**  
  
Next Chapter... '_Evil Plans'_  
  
[Really, this was as far as Videl and I got before she went to hospital, now she back I planning on working with her on the plot line. Thanks] Finally this chapter is finished for now; I would like to thank any one who finished up to this point. This story started off for me as a RPG, I was in. I just had to turn into a story, as I could really see a storyline that I could continue on. Reviews welcome and wanted you can contact me on KnightHawkJrfanfiction.net


	5. Chapter Five Evil Plans

**If Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath**  
  
=== Standard Disclaimer ===

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the ball and BRING US MORE. This Fan fiction is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
"The future isn't what it used to be." -- Artur C. Clarke  
  
_-----   
Chapter 5 Evil Plans   
---_

(To all reader I'm sorry but this story segment should be between part 2 and 3 of the last chapter, but I thought it would be best to put it in a stand alone chapter)  
  
Victor Van Weenen was enjoying himself as he was drank a schnapps, he was thinking over what to do next in his small officer in his base of operations, it seemed a long time ago. When while working for the agency UNCLE, he became delusions to the motives of the agency and began to uses it resources to vast a large empire of money and power at his finger tips.  
Fourteen long years ago, Victor was still working For Uncle. He may have not been close to running the world as he wanted, but on that day it was about to pay off. By pure chance while bringing in a well connect informer by the name Fargo for questioning. The man let slip a name of high tech mercenaries group that had been operating in the city of Mega Tokyo that he worked for. Victor couldn't believe what he heard, he just needed to find out more and use it to his advantaged.  
  
"Well it seem your putting up quite the struggle Miss Stingray, why don't you go easy on your self and tell me everything I want to know" Victor said to his capture, after several long day of research and stake outs. He final met his new capture this morning when his agents brought her in, it had been a bit of a costly procedure. She had avoided his men to begin with, but with a short chase they had managed to successfully bring her in. Victor was now in the middle of gaining the information he wanted from her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" She said, the face of Sylia Stingray showed sign of distrust and anger at her capturers  
"Now now Miss Stingray, I know all about your secret about the Knight Sabres, what I want to know is all about those hardsuits you use" he said with a smile.  
"I still don't know what you're talking about" Sylia replied with her own smile, showing Victor that she would not talk.  
"I'm sorry Sylia, I really didn't want to do this" he turned away from the restraint Sylia lying on the table "Doctor, if you please" he said "What my good friend here is going to use, is a new truth drug but I'm afraid there is a possible chance it will kill you" he said turning to Sylia. Sylia didn't answer him, she simple ignored him. The medical doctor went about preparing the syringe full of drugs, after checking there was no air bubbles in the syringe. He walked over to Sylia and injected the continence into her blood stream. After a few minutes Victor walked back up her.  
"Are you willing to talk now" he asked  
"Yes" was all Sylia said.  
"Excellent, now your going to tell me everything you know about the hardsuit technology that you created" and with that the scene faded.  
  
It had been quite successful for Victor, once Sylia had been pumped full of these truth drugs. She became quite talkative, and against her own will she had given him all the information he wanted on the Knight Sabres hardsuit technology. Sadly he had been right, after two days the drug had slowly killed her. The drug had one unique characteristic, that it was untraceable in the bloodstream, so he decided to have his men fake Sylia death in a car crash. This managed to fool the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, but her family and friends had raised question but they went unanswered.  
  
While he had the technology for the hardsuits he didn't have the users, he wasn't going to let anyone use them. He wouldn't thrust any one that he couldn't control, Victor was so paranoid. So when he found out about an old particular model of boomer that would suite his project, he used all his resources to find the last remaining lead scientist that had been involved in the boomers original design program. It took five long years to find Dr R Williams, only there was a problem for Victor.  
The man he found wasn't interested in working for him, but in the end Victor had made him see the difference after some persuasive conversation, in other words Victor had threaten the life of Williams's only granddaughter. Then after seven years, after he had made many trails and errors. Williams had created the perfect advance female boomers for Victor and his plans of world domination, then the testing began to see if the boomers could synchronise with their new hardsuit. Success, but then a small problem aroused at.  
One of the new boomers that Williams had built for him, going by the name of Videl. Had by accident gained access to Victor personnel computer network, where she viewed files that would cost her, her life. Victor decided that he could easily have Dr Williams create another. Which he did and the problem of the boomer named Videl, he had her eliminated. Or so he thought, there was a bond between some of them, where one of her sister helped her escape from the.  
The hit-man believed that he had successfully killed the girl he had been hired to eliminate, or so he thought. He told Victor that she had been killed; while in fact she had gone underground, leaving behind all that she had known.  
A year later Dr Williams had successfully created a new boomer to replace Videl her name Cari, she soon began to successfully replace the role of Videl. Victor was very please with this, because it meant he was now closer to his plan of world Domination.  
  
He slowly turned round and poured himself another schnapps to drink, "Arr I'm so close now, I can almost feel that power at my finger tips" he took a swig of his drink, and then leaned back in his car. A large smile crossed Victor face as he began to start laughing "Mu ha ha ha ha ha" filled the room.  
  
Fin for Now  
  
**Next Chapter... 'New Suit's'  
**  
[Really, this was as far as Videl and I got before she went to hospital, now she back I planning on working with her on the plot line. Thanks] Finally this chapter is finished for now; I would like to thank any one who finished up to this point. This story started off for me as a RPG, I was in. I just had to turn into a story, as I could really see a storyline that I could continue on. Reviews welcome and wanted you can contact me on KnightHawkJr AT fanfiction DOT net


	6. Chapter Six Training Starts

**Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath**  
  
_===   
Standard Disclaimer   
===_

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the stick and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
-----   
_Chapter Six New Suit's..._   
---  
  
"Do we have to wear these?" May asked as she held up a soft skin measuring suit, her face showed that she clearly didn't want to wear it.  
"As I have said before, I need to test your fitness and agility in order to create your hard suits directly for you." Mackie said as he entered the age old training programme of the Knight Sabre's into the training simulator. "Without that measuring suit, it will be a waste of time both for me and you"  
"Okay okay" May reply to Mackie, as she picked up the suit and headed towards the changing rooms.  
"Watch out for the spy cameras" Nene spoke out giving a giggle.  
"What?" May turn to Nene with a raised eyebrow, this had only caused Mackie's face to turn bright red. With a simple shake of her head in disbelief, May walked out of the room.  
  
.....  
  
"That's a rap, Raven" came over the training simulator speakers, and was that the holograms disappeared from Raven's view. After a few seconds, Raven wiped the sweat off his forehead. A loud Hiss sounded as the door to the training room opened and Sylvie walked in.  
"I'm impressed brother Level 7" she spoke out as she entered the simulator, Raven turned to face her and said.  
"Was that good or bad?"  
"Well Mother isn't happy, you just broken her record with out breaking much of a sweat" Sylvie replied as she flexed her muscles preparing to take the simulator tests her self next.  
"I am not going to hear the last of this from her, am I?" Raven spoke out as he walked out of the room. With a loud Hiss the door closed behind him, leaving Sylvie to prepare herself for the physical tests.  
  
As Raven entered the control room, he found both Nene and Mackie standing over the control panel deciding which setting to start Sylvie off on. He also found both May and Videl standing over a holographic table somewhat like one you would see in a militarily Cdr Centre. Both of them were wearing measuring suit's, both of them where waiting for their turned in the simulator.  
"So you get to level 8?" The chestnut brown hair girl asked as turning her attention away from her new team mate Videl. Raven gave a brief glance before he continued to the changing room.  
"Just level 7, why?"  
"That was my mum's record" May replied with a smile "I hope to beat it" Suddenly there was a crash of noise the three of them turned to look at the window that showed what was happening in the training room.  
"What the hell do you mean it was at setting 12?" Came the emotional out cry from Sylvie, who was currently training in the booth. Her face showed the expression that Priss would if she was really angry. The only real difference between the mother and daughter where their hair, while Priss hair was a Deep brown and she had kept her style long, Sylvie was wearing a shout cut and had inherited her hair colour from her dad. The door from the training booth suddenly opened, and Sylvie stormed out and directly towards Mackie  
"OK wise guy what the big idea?" she asked, giving him the stare of death.  
"Sylvie, it wasn't his fault" Nene spoke out as she step in the way, Mackie mean while did one of his trademark withdraws as he hid behind the Red-head.  
"Then what happen?" Sylvie blurted out, throwing her arms out in the air.  
"It the setting it was off, it been a while since this machine been used properly and properly maintained" the red head answered back with a cool authority that she had learned from her many years in charge of the AD Police operation section.  
"Sorry" Sylvie answered back, but she had just tied to take on four holographic BU-55C', because of a fault in the setting on the simulator training program.  
"Take a break and have something to drink" Nene spoke, "we have the bug out of the system by then"  
"Okay" the young Knight Sabre answered back and head to a make shift ready room for something to drink. Mean while they where being looked on my Raven, May and Videl who where all looking at one particular person in the group. Nene glanced round and saw the culprit.  
"Let me guess, you haven't been on a date with a woman for years" She said bluntly looking at Mackie who was cowling behind her.  
"Six years, eight months and nine days" he answered back, suddenly the whole room broke into laughter.  
  
.....  
  
An hour or so later the four new young Knight Sabres where lounging around what they where now calling the Crash pit. Raven had showered and change into his AD Police uniform as he was about to go on shift in a few hours the rest of them where still in their soft suits. They where waiting for Mackie and Nene to tell them the results of the test that they had all just completed. Both of them walked into the room, Mackie was carrying a folder full of print outs that he and Nene was discussing about, he turned his attention to the group.  
"Well I can say that I'm pleasantry surprised by all of one" he said as he handed one particular print out to Nene. "With the information I collected today from the test I can began to design and build the hardsuit with in a week for you" he got a chorus of Hooray from the teenagers.  
"Don't think you can put on your hardsuit and deal with a boomer" Nene blurted out.  
"Yes, it takes years of practise and training" came a new voice as both Priss and Linna entered the room. Each of them received a hallo from their respected off-spring.  
"Okay May what wrong?" Linna asked as she saw her sixteen year old daughter was in a foul mood.  
"I only got level 5 on the training simulator" she answered in a huff "Even Videl did better then me"  
"Hey it wasn't you fault" Raven blurted out "Your not use to dealing with Boomers, you always fought humans before, Boomer act a lot different" he explained  
"He right Honey" Linna spoke as she say down next to her daughter "If I remember correctly the first time I fought in the simulator I only passed level four" she while she chewed her finger nail, while remembering back to want she first started training with Sylia and the other Knight Sabres all those years ago.  
"So anyway" Mackie began "Both I and Nene have chosen the new team leader with this little group" he turned and faced Raven "Congratulations" he said holding out his hand.  
"Wow" was all Raven could muster as he shook Mackie hand,  
"Congrats" his sister shouted "Better you then me"  
"Well done dear" his mother said, smiling at him,  
"You're the man for the job" Videl said actually smiling for one of the first times,  
"Yes he's speechless" May said with a large grin, as she lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey are you alive?" she asked, Raven still to stunned to move or acknowledge her  
  
**Finneato**  
  
Finally this chapter is finished for now; I would like to thank any one who finished up to this point. This story started off for me as a RPG, I was in. I just had to turn into a story, as I could really see a storyline that I could continue on. Reviews welcome and wanted you can contact me on   
  
Wanted Proof-reader, or Beta reader, if you liked reading this story and want to get to see the story before other then apply as my Proof reader, you must understand and know how to read English (just being sarcastic) Contact me at Robert66jr AT Hotmail Dot Com or KnightHawkJr AT fanfiction DOT net.


	7. Chapter Seven The Enemy ready

Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath  
  
=== Standard Disclaimer ===

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.  
  
Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.  
  
Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel  
  
Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the stick and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.  
  
-----   
Chapter Severn First Engagement   
---  
  
"What with you?" where the words that slipped out of Tom Carter mouth as he look over at his partner again, it was worrying the veteran sergeant that his new partner seemed to be daydreaming again.  
"Hun?" was the answer he got.  
"What is with you this week Kid, you seem to have you mind wondering off somewhere" the young officer turned to his senior partner and looked slack jawed at him.  
"Sorry some thing been bothering me at home more or less"  
"I hope it won't affect your work, because it you I have to count on in this job" Carter replied outright, because it was the hard truth. Both these men had to count on each other, but now since the reforming of the Knight Sabres. Raven mind and loyalty are laying else where, as the new leader of the team it was up to him to show his team-mates the way. But for an 18 year old to take up his mother footsteps of being a Knight Sabre and then leading the Knight Sabres was a daunting task. But all of those thoughts where suddenly broken as the com cannel came to life, bringing Raven out of his Daze.  
"All ADP units, Rouge Boomers reported at China Market Monorail station. All units in the vicinity please respond, Repeat Class R in progress all units precede to Monorail station at China Town" after the call came through the channel was swamped with calls from responding units. It took a minute for Raven to call his car in as Carter and he responded to the call.  
"I hope it isn't like last time" muttered Carter as they made a hard left turn onto the road which would lead them to their destination.  
  
......  
"Come on Come on" came the female voice over the electric channel as the green hardsuit looked back from the window to her companion in the red hardsuit hard at work trying to hack into the USSD mainframe from a safe house terminal; she had been badgering her companion for the part five minutes as she tired to hack into the computer terminal in font of her. The surprising thing about this two girls, was that they where wearing hardsuits. But they weren't Knight Sabres, The reason for this they where Vixen and Cari.  
Both member of the insane former spy Victor Van Weenen criminal organisation, the purpose of this mission was a simple test. Both their Sisters Lynx and Minx had performed their test successfully without any trouble. Today would be their turn, their first goal was to place a virus into the USSD mainframe to wipe any record the USSD had on Weenen. Then their second goal was to destroy four boomer, that where programmed to goal rouge with in a set time limit to prove that their combat skill where viable and that the hardsuits had no problems in them before the team went active.  
  
.....  
  
"Shit it a war zone" Carter said as he and Raven grabbed their weapons from the back of their ADP vehicle, "I haven't seen this level of boomer activity in months" the sound of a click as his vest closed and he picked up the rifle.  
"How many units, do you think we have" Raven asked as he swung the rifle over his shoulder.  
"I seen six squad Car so far, and two Tactical units where responding" the older officer responded as their started to jog towards the monorail station, running between the cars for cover, the sound of gunfire filled the air as the other units already there engaging the four boomer at the station.  
"I wish to hell, we knew what the hell was going on here" Raven shouted as he reached the station entrance, there where body littering everywhere. As people tired to flee from the boomers which where destroying the station.  
"me and everyone else, would like to know to kid but right now we got more important things to be doing" Raven heard him say, Then out of the entrance came a body, as it flew in the Air. It hit the ground with a thud; Cater looked over staring at the body for ten whole long seconds "that was Mickey, shit he owed me 800 bucks" Carter swore some profanities that Raven never heard before. Then two other officers suddenly joined them from behind.  
"Hey Serge" came the voice of officers Jason McManus and William Barnes.  
"Ok boys on the count of three, we attack with plan Alpha one" Carter said as he took the safely off his gun, Raven and the other two officer acknowledged as well. And Raven too checked that his rifle was ready to fire.  
"Three, two... What the hell" Carter said as he and the other heard a high whine pitch, they all looked up. And they all saw the two hardsuit cross the sky towards the high level of the station platform.  
"Not again!" Raven shouted out load as the four officer stood rooted to their spot. It was all over before Raven and the other officer recovered from their senses and made their way towards the platform. Raven mouth dropped as he laid eye's on the two hardsuits standing there. Some one shouted out aloud.  
"Stop, you're under arrest" as the rifle now levelled them self as the hardsuit rather then the boomer they where designed to destroy. The two helmets on the hardsuit turned and Raven could swear he heard laughing, then with a flash the two hardsuit where high up in the air. Williams let rip with his rifle firing wildly into the air, none of the rounds would hit a target.  
"Hold your fire!" Shouted Carter at the top of his voice. 'Shit' he thought 'what the hell am I going to tell the chief.  
Meanwhile Raven, who was staring at the remains of the destroyed boomers on the floor, though 'enjoy it while it last, because the real Knight Sabres will soon stop you'  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Wow, wee what a story it been coming out just like that. I really wish I could speak to Videl to discuses plots with, but she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. O well the story must go on.


	8. Chapter Eight New Family

**Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath**

_Standard Disclaimer_

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.

Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.

Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel

Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the stick and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.

-----

Chapter Eight

New Family

---

Things had beginning to improve for the Knights Sabres these past few days, since the arrival of Mackie Stingray back into Mega Tokyo. The past day he had been busy working on creating new hardsuits for Raven, Sylia, May and Videl. At the present moment, Videl was in the middle of testing the basic frame of her new hardsuit. Then suddenly something happened.

"Damn the Os crashed again" Videl shouted to herself as the power left her suit, leaving her in pitch blackness. With all her strength she was forced to fight the hydraulics in her hardsuit in order to raise her hand to realise the hardsuits helmet. Then suddenly from an outside source the helmet release clicked open and Videl soon saw that Nene was holding the helmet in her grasps.

"don't worry Videl, I get you out" she said as she set down the helmet down on a work station and began to help Videl out of the frozen hardsuit, Videl soon noticed that she and Nene where the only people in the room, now minus one.

"Where the heck did Mackie go?" was Videl response as Nene began flicking and pulling switches to open up the main body of the suit.

"Why?"

"Because I want to rip his head off, this hardsuit has more problems then a rubrics cube" she snorted as she wiggled free, out of the hardsuit. Her remark brought a smile and a laugh from Nene as she heard it.

"He was brainstorming while you where booting up and then he suddenly yelled something in German, which I didn't quite catch and he ran out of the room dancing and prancing" After Nene finished both of them bursts out laughing, and they couldn't stop.

After they had finished completing the tests in the malfunctioning hardsuit, Nene and Videl retired to the rest room at the back of the Pit, where Nene set about making herself a hot cup of coffee.

"So how are things going?" Nene asked after switching on the kettle and letting it boil.

"What things" was Videl response as she crashed out on the worn out couch in the room.

"Life, I mean aren't you looking for a place of your own, you're not going to crash on Priss and Leon sofa forever" Nene said as she selected her favourite brand of coffee from the cupboard. Videl was silent for a while as she thought of her response.

"I have a place of my own, it not really much" she paused "More in fact it's a dump, this sofa a better sleep then the thing I was calling a bed"

"So you can get on a rung on the ladder ehh?"

"So true, especially since I was being hunted. I was hoping that the job interview that I was attending would let me at lest have a decent life" Then Videl sat back up and faced Nene "But life can deal you some mean cards"

"Maybe I can help you" Nene replied.

"Hun?" Videl muttered not quite catching Nene meaning.

"O I just got a spare bedroom. It not much but it got a bed and being the chief of the AD Police I'm sure I can help you get a job somewhere" Nene answered Videl. The look that Nene saw on Videl, made her happy.

"Really" Videl face full of surprise.

"Sure I can't heave my successor living like this can I?" Nene responded as she finished mixing her coffee.

"O O when can I move it?" Videl asked like an over excited child, Nene who was her shipping her hot coffee looked up and giggled.

"How about tonight, once we finished here we're head out and get some new bed linen and other stuff that you're need".

"Okay" Videl almost hyperventilating at the news of having a decent room.

"Now what has happen to our resident genius" Nene remarked as she sat down her coffee mug and began to look for Mackie.

"The Sooner I help you get a job the better" Nene said while looking over the top of the bags she were carrying. Meanwhile Videl was carrying about the same amount of bags, turned and said.

"Sorry it just all the good cloths I had, where the ones on my back, and what little cloths I did have weren't much" she explained as she looked down into the bags which contain everything from underwear, casual cloths and even a business suit that Videl hoped would help her get a job.

Don't worry; I actually kind of like this" Nene answered back "I now know what it was like for Priss and Linna, looking after kids of their own"

"Hun?" a look of puzzlement on Vidal's face.

"Sorry" Nene face a deep red "But I always wanted a family, but with what happened it just to late now"

"It can't be"

"Well to me it is, I got a career that won't allow for it" Nene answered back.

"What if I call you Okaa-san? Would that please you" Videl spoke out turning to look at Nene, who face lit up.

"That all right with me Ko Musume" Nene replied this time giving Videl a very red cherry face.

End of Chapter 8

Author Rant

Sorry about the long period since an update, but since coming back from my holiday. I have had my uncle and cousin staying with us, which hasn't allowed me much chance to write. But Today their flying back home, I will miss them and my Grandmother as their be on the other side on the world.

_O yes_

_Okaa-san mean Mother in Japanese, while Ko Musume means little lady. I would have tired daughter but I couldn't find it._


	9. Chapter Nine Old Classmate

_Bubblegum Crisis – Aftermath_

Standard Disclaimer

The characters Linna Yamazaki, Priss S McNichol (formally Asagiri), Nene Romanova, Mackie Stingray, Leon McNichol, Sylia Stingray are owned by AIC and I am borrowing them.

Raven McNichol, Sylvie McNichol, May 'Day' Yamazaki, are owned by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard, me A.K. Knight-Hawk.

Videl is owned by BloodjinVidel

Whatever characters are used belong to whoever created them and whoever bought the rights to them. Praises to the creators and may you never get writers block. Gratitude to both the US, British and Japan distributors, now get on the stick and BRING US MORE. This work is for entertainment only, no profit should be made from the distribution of this piece of my imagination.

-----  
**Chapter Nine**  
_Old Classmate_  
---

**Connection active, beginning feed** the computer terminal displayed as Mackie watched after he turned it on. 'Come on' he thought as he waited for the connection to Be Made.

"Hello, Arr Mackie Sempi, it good to see you, how are things?" a voice rang out as the two way video phone sprang to life. Showing a thirty year old woman on the other end of the line.

"It good to see you too Asuka, how's the Antarctic weather down there" Mackie replied as he remembered where his old college friend was currently researching.

"Bar.... Baka, don't mention the weather, you just given me Goose bumps" the woman replied giving a shiver. "So what can I do for you?"

"Err..." Mackie Began "You remember that project that we were working on back in 36 for Professor Jameson"

"The Voodoo stuff, yes I remember" replied the German woman.

"Do we have any of it left?"

"Well yes, it was self replicating remember, they got in down in a shielded storages facility back at Munich University campus, May I ask why you need it?" she asked leaning back in the shot.

"It kind of a trade secret" Mackie answered back.

"Hey where are you?"

"Tokyo"

"Arrr finally gone back home ehh?" the girl face supporting a huge grin.

"No it not like that Asuka Langley Souryu" Mackie hit back, trying to cover his honour.

"Don't worry, I send you the storage details by mail, I see you soon" Suddenly something caught Asuka attention off screen "Hey Shinji stop that Penguin from drinking my beer" Mackie started to laugh as he heard what was said before the connection was terminated.

"Well I think that went better then I expected" he muttered as he got up and walked out of the Room.

**TBC**

_Author Rant_

Okay that was set some where in the middle of the last chapter, and yes it was Asuka from Evangelion. I thought she would be the perfect college class mate for Mackie, if any one has a problem it just a guest spot so Get out More!!!.

That's all

'Hawkeye'


End file.
